


Flops, Failures and Fumbling in the backseat

by John_Watsons_Jumper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also too much fluff than what is good for me, And Cas is sassy af, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fuck Canon, I'm shipping Destiel, JWJ, Kissing, Kissing in the backseat ain't easy kids, Lots of kissing, M/M, My lovestruck idiots, Oneshot, Sam Winchester is a moosey cockblock, Sorry Not Sorry, Worried boyfriend Dean Winchester, dean is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Watsons_Jumper/pseuds/John_Watsons_Jumper
Summary: Hello dearest reader who has got lost and eventually found my fanfiction!I'm very glad you're here... and this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE don't kill me *hides*I adore all kinds of comments, especially constructive and/or nice ones, so feel free to leave a comment :DIf you find spelling mistakes, you can keep them - they're a gift for you ♡Here are some cookies for y'all, enjoy all the plot-less fluff I've written ;)Beta'd by my lovely friend sunshinewinchesters, you should definitely go and check out her stories!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest reader who has got lost and eventually found my fanfiction!  
> I'm very glad you're here... and this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE don't kill me *hides*  
> I adore all kinds of comments, especially constructive and/or nice ones, so feel free to leave a comment :D  
> If you find spelling mistakes, you can keep them - they're a gift for you ♡  
> Here are some cookies for y'all, enjoy all the plot-less fluff I've written ;)
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely friend sunshinewinchesters, you should definitely go and check out her stories!

“Cas, I don´t think this is how it works“, Dean grunted, desperately trying to find a more comfortable position. The angel, however, didn´t look any better than he did. His legs were draped over the Impala’s rear bench seat, sweat dripping down his temple and he seemed to be slightly dishelved.

  
Shifting his weight, the hunter got up on his hands and knees and gazed at his handsome boyfriend.

He just had to find a way to fit the two of them into Baby´s backseat – it could´nt be that difficult after all, right? Simply one or two bone-breaking yoga exercises and they could make out without having to face the danger of serious injuries like cramped legs or bruised shins.

  
“Earth to Dean, are you there? You`re staring”. The angel chuckled lightly and pulled Dean down by his flannel to kiss him.

When his lips met Cas´ like all the god-knows-how-many times before, Dean once again realized what a luck he had had - not only to meet the angel, but also to find out that Cas loved Dean just as much as vice versa. Feeling those soft lips move with his made him dizzy, made him want to hug the whole world, to let everyone know that Cas was his, that he was Dean Winchester´s boyfriend. While he smoothly caressed Cas´ lower lip, Dean raised his hand to lovingly stroke the angel´s cheek and –

  
“OUCH!”

“Oh dammit! Sorry Cas, I overbalanced. Are you – Are you hurt?” Worry crossed the hunter´s face.

“Yeah, I noticed that Dean. You mean besides the fact that you crushed me with your massive weight and didn´t even warn me about it?” A little smirk tugged on the corner of Cas´ mouth as he tried to fight back a laughter. Dean simply looked too adorable as he was kneeling over him and doing puppy eyes that would´ve made Sam proud.

“Don´t worry about it”, he added to calm his protective boyfriend, “I obviously survived having your heavy ass on top of me. To be precise, I did a few times.”

A smug look replaced the worried one in Dean´s eyes and he leant down to continue the kiss. A few moments passed until their lips separated again and Dean rested his forehead on Cas´.  
Everything around the blonde hunter consisted of ocean blue eyes, deep enough to get completely lost in them, and his lover´s sweet breath mingled with Dean´s. Moments of silence went by as the pair simply enjoyed each other´s presence.

  
“Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“I gotta tell you something… actually I wanted to do this earlier, but I just couldn´t get up the nerve to talk about it, I…”

“It´s okay Dean, just relax. I got you.”

“I know Cas. You always do. That´s so special about you, you saved my ass so many times even though I fucked things up… and you have never gave up on me. I want to thank you for that.”

“You know that you don´t have to thank me, right? I couldn´t ever give up on you Dean, I love you.”

“That´s what I wanted to talk about. I know I never said these words before, but I wanted to do it properly. Castiel, I lov-“

  
“So guys, get this… oh! Sorry, did I interrupt you? Uhm, I guess I´ll just... go for a walk now, get some fresh air or something...”

“SONOVABITCH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, opinions, death threats? :)


End file.
